Chapter 1 - The arrival
by SmorgasBorgas
Summary: Where a man get's transported into a world that seems familiar what will happen when he tries to survive in a world like this? WELL FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BA- uhhh wrong thing.


Chapter 1 - The Arrival

So there I was sitting on the couch being lazy like usual. As I sat there watching ESPN I heard a knock at my door. 'I wonder who that could be?' I thought to myself as I went to the door and opened it. Of course no one was there 'Just like usual… damn ding dong ditchers.' I thought. I closed the door and went back to the couch just to hear the knock again. This time I ran to the door and… there was no one there. 'Dammit i'll just have to wait for them this time.' Yes! That was a great idea… a few minutes pass and I hear the knock I swing the door open yet again to see no one there. 'What?' It was until now that I did not notice that there was a letter near the door. I picked it up only to be blinded by a bright dazzling light. Next thing I know i'm falling through the sky… "AHHHHHH" I yelled as I now notice how high I was up in the sky…

'Different POV'

I just 'defeated' a slime girl. I was about to go back to my house when I felt the the ground shake… not once but… twice?!

I run to the location to find two craters. One had a beautiful looking lady the other had a guy with weird looking clothing.

'My POV'

"Uhhh my head" I said as I got up to find a purple haired boy looking at me. "Uahh" He said as I bolted up. "Hey i'm fine if you're gonna ask me that but uhh what about her?" I asked the kid. He rushed over to her to check to see if she's alright. "Uhhh miss monster lady? A-are you alright?" 'Really? That's how you are going to ask someone who looks like they just fell from the sky?' I asked myself. Suddenly the woman had bolted up from her position and looked around. "Where am I?" The silver haired woman asked the purple haired boy. It was until now that I notice how similar she looked like to someone in a game I once played. "Uhh-uhh" The boy stuttered as she looked at him with her cold amber eyes. "Hey you, do you know where I am?" She asked me. But I shook my head in shame. "I don't know either… I landed here like you did." I said to the woman. "Incredible" She said silently to herself. While she said that the purple haired kid responded. "Y-you're in Ilias continent miss monster lady." At that moment I just realized where I was! Maybe… if this is the world of Monster Girl Quest then these two people must be Luka and Alice! Yet I stayed quiet to make sure I don't draw too much attention. "Damn that blasted woman blasted me that far." She pondered on that statement she said. "Oh uhh i've got to get going see ya!" The kid ran off before the woman could seize him. "Hey you." The woman said to me. "Why didn't you kill me while I was unconscious?" She asked. "Well I don't see all monsters as bad monsters, including the monster lord. I just want them to stop doing stupid things… oh yeah by the way… what's your name?" I asked. "Alipheese Fateburn the XVI. Why do you ask?" Alice questioned me further. "Oh just wanted to know your name is all." I said. "Come on let's go find out what that kid is up to." Thus we head to Luka's house.

She shapeshifted to a human before we got into the village to not attract any attention. When we get there it smells a lot like beef. " *sniff* Smells a lot like beef." Alice said to herself quietly. "So he should be arriving soon I smell him." I said to Alice. "Wow you have a good sense of smell there." She congratulated me? I think… anyways "Alipheese, Alipheese, Alipheese that's an interesting name… monster lord." She didn't look too surprised at that statement. "Luckily you figured it out. Now let's just wait for that other kid. He's going to find out on his own, so don't tell him. I wanna see just how long it takes him to figure it out." As she said that we both heard footsteps…

 **-That is the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed my first story.**

 **Thanks to others typing stories about this game I was filled with courage to write one my own. That's about it and if you read it thanks. See ya.-**


End file.
